Sammy's night time story
by ClosetCase
Summary: Short Wee!chester fic. Sam asks Dean to read him a story. (Requires a rewrite, sorry for poor grammar and storyline.)


Ever since Dean had read that book he was constantly surrounded in it, his little brother refused to go to bed unless the story was read at least once.  
He thought it was growing old and tiring fast but Dean would do anything for his little brother, and if all that was asked of him was to read a little bed time story then that would do it.  
Collapsing on the couch the fifteen year old looked at his eleven year old brother with as little of a scowl as he could muster, he didn't want him crying for thinking he did something wrong **again**.

"Come on Sammy I've read it to you for the past four years, aren't you tired of it _yet_?"

His little brother smiled happily showing his little brace covered teeth, something he had put up a fight about especially when his father had to hold him down.

"But Dean it's my favourite!" he whined while pulling out those big puppy eyes that secretly reminded Dean of his mother.

"Okay, okay" he mumbled about to start reciting the damn thing off by heart until his little chubby brother ran to the bedroom to collect the book.

He had to have the pictures.

Watching his younger brother run back in with his long unruly brown hair and untied shoelaces Dean managed to muster a smile, ruffling the locks between his fingers before bending down on his knee to tie up the misshapen shoes that didn't quite fit.  
His pants hung low on his hips while the plaid shirt made up by covering the skin, drenching on him like a puddle to a fly.  
After looping the shoelace together Dean scooped his brother up in his arms and placed him on his lap, taking the book from his small hands and opening it up to read over his shoulder.

"Once upon a time --"

"Wait! Wait Dean!!"

"What now?" He sighed leaning forward to catch his brother's green eyes, "Did you forget something?"

"You have to use the nice voices" Dean knew what that meant and agreed silently, repeating over in his mind that it was all for Sammy and he would do anything for him.

Lowering his voice into one that matched their father's he began again, "Once upon a time in a meadow far far away"

"How far away, Dean?" Sam timidly spoke from his brother's lap.

"Very far," Dean answered before clearing his throat and continuing on, "There once lived a magnificent creature, this creature was a beautiful white with a glimmering horn on its head. They called it a Unicorn"

Sam giggled and Dean took his cue to tickle his sides for a second before returning to his story, "The unicorn was scorned for its beauty, hated amongst all the other animals and left to be alone for all of time"

"Dean you won't let the unicorn stay alone forever right?"

"If you keep interrupting me I might" Dean teased before turning his voice in a strange falsetto to speak the next lines, "'Oh I have no friends, no one to love. I feel too lonely, if only someone were to come' the unicorn would cry day and night until one day his pleas were heard by a passing boy"

"Who was the boy?" Sam bounced happily even though he was mouthing the words along with his brother.

"The little boy's name was Sammy and he was a kind hearted little kid who loved to interrupt his brother during stories," At this Sam giggled foolishly and apologised to his brother sweetly, "Well when he heard the unicorn crying he decided he wanted to know why and so he set off to approach the white creature that towered over him"

Dean stifled a yawn at the end of his sentence, looking down to see Sam running his short fingers across the pages, "As he stood before the Unicorn he asked 'Why are you so sad?' to which the unicorn replied, 'I am sad because no one likes me'. This confused poor Sam for he liked the unicorn, he thought the creature was good in all glory and so he told him just that. He confessed right on the spot"

"And the unicorn felt better?"

Tapping his chin Dean shook his head, "No, no. The unicorn cried tears of happiness, he filled with so much glee that he-"

"If you say he exploded again Dean I'm telling dad!" Sam suddenly interjected as Dean predicted.

Laughing into the air he shook his head again and ran a hand through his light brown hair, "He asked the boy to be his friend and in return he would bless the boy with magic. The magic to love and the magic to life"

Sam nodded proudly and bounced off his brother's knee taking the book with him before Dean could finish, "Dean I like you"

"Sam I'm not a Unicorn" Dean corrected although he tapped his brother affectionately on the nose.

"Yes but... you remind me of the unicorn"

"I do? Why's that Sammy?"

"I'm not telling," He puffed his cheeks out and spun around on his heel, "You'll make fun of me"

Dean let the kid have his pride, even if he said 'no' he knew one day he would be guaranteed to make fun of him somehow.  
He watched as his younger brother finally climbed into bed and dropped the book beside his pillow, pulling the blankets up over his shoulders as he settled in.  
Their father had left them for three nights now and he didn't understand what was taking so long, he couldn't tell Sam where their dad actually was because he just didn't want to terrify the poor kid.  
Sam was his responsibility and no matter what that always came first.  
Getting up from his spot on the couch he passed through the doorway and shut off the lamp, enveloping the room in darkness except for the television's flickering light from the other room.

"When's dad coming home?" Sam whispered before his brother left the room.

"I don't know, soon, just go to sleep"

"Will you be here when I wake up Dean? You promise not to leave?"

Glancing over his shoulder he felt his heart soften, "I'm always here Sammy, you're **never **alone as long as I'm walking this earth"


End file.
